Communication networks have become a common medium for individuals and other entities to transmit and receive information. For example, users may check their email, purchase goods from online vendors, and make telephone and video calls utilizing a network connection. Unfortunately, conventional methods for connecting users to communication networks have exhibited various limitations.
For example, a communication network may be selected for a user based solely on the condition of the network, and may not consider factors such as the application type, a status of the user, etc. There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.